The Truth Hurts
by daydreamrose
Summary: Ginny had the perfect life or so she thought, until her life came crashing down. Harry, her fiance, cheats on her. Who will heal her broken heart? GW/DM
1. Finding Out

Ginny Weasley had the perfect life. She had the perfect boyfriend, well actually fiancé, Harry Potter. Harry had defeated Voldemort in his 7th year, her 6th. Hermione and Ron were happily married. Everything was perfect or so she thought.

She was on her way home from work at the hospital. She was a healer/researcher and she was able to go home early that day since Blaise Zabini, her partner at work and she had finished work early. She walked into her and Harry's flat and froze. Flung carelessly on the couch was a pink lacy bra. Then, she heard the grunts and moans coming from her bedroom. She winced at the sound. She took a step, just one, and stopped. Emotions ran through her head. Anger, denial, sadness, hurt, confusion. What had she done wrong? She took more steps and saw that the door to her bedroom was still open since Ginny wasn't expected home for another hour. There, on her own bed, was Harry Potter having sex with Hermione Granger, her brother's wife.

She looked around her living room, searching until she found what she sought for which was her camera. She needed to take a picture as a reminder of what was tearing her heart apart and proof for her brother to see. She held the camera up and took a picture. She slipped the camera into her purse and stalked over to the bedroom. She reached the door and yelled, "GET OUT!"

Harry and Hermione looked up at her in horror. "Ginny, it's not what it looks like," said Harry.

"It's exactly what it looks like. I'm leaving this flat and when I come back I want you gone. Oh and by the way, we're through!" screamed Ginny. Ginny stalked off and apparated to her brother Ron's house. She walked throughout his house until she found him in his study. She sneaked up behind him and saw him staring at an article about Quidditch. She tapped him on his shoulder which resulted in a scream from him.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! You're going to give me a heart attack," Ron exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"I-I kinda l-l-left Harry," Ginny said timidly, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What happened?" Ron asked. "What's going on?"

"He cheated on me. I found him in bed with another woman," Ginny said.

"I'll kill him!" Ron said with a fury in his voice. "Who was it?"

"I'm sorry, Ron, I really am," Ginny sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Ginny?" said Ron nervously. "What are you talking about?"

She pulled her camera out of her bag, turned it on and found the picture. She handed it to him and watched as he figured out that his wife and best friend were having an affair.

"Can you go?" he asked her his facing turning red. "I'd like to be alone."

"Yeah, I want to be alone to," Ginny said, and then she walked away. But ironically enough she apparated to Blaise's flat and knocked on the door tears spilling down her cheeks. She hoped his roommate wouldn't mind, whoever that was. She had never found out. The door opened and she flung herself into the person's arms not noticing that she was crying in DracoMalfoy's arms and not Blaise's. Draco didn't know what to do; he just stood there in shock, the youngest Weasley crying her heart out. That's when Ginny looked up and saw his face. She pushed him away, "I'm sorry, I thought you were Blaise."

"It's ok," Draco replied hesitantly.

"Who's at the door?" Ginny heard Blaise yell.

Draco replied, "You might want to come in here," and closed the door. Blaise walked into the room.

"Hey, Ginny," he said nonchalantly. Then he noticed her tears. "Hey, what's wrong, sweetpea?"

"Harry BLOODY Potter!" she growled angrily. "That stupid bastard."

"You and lover boy had another spat then. I'm sure you'll resolve it tomorrow," Blaise said.

"No. I left him, for good," Ginny said.

"Then why are you still wearing the ring he got you?" Draco inquired. She looked down at the ring, pulled it off her finger, strode across the room and threw it in the fire watching the metal slowly burn.

"I came home early, you know, 'cause we finished early," Ginny started to explain, sitting down on the couch. "I walked in the flat and there it was. A bra, on my couch and condom wrappers all over my flat. They had sex all over our flat. He even left the bedroom door open. I got to see it, with my own eyes. My fiancé in the throws with my brother's wife. How are you supposed to handle that? That kind of betrayal?"

"I'll kill him!" Blaise exclaimed. Him and Draco shared a look. Even Draco thought that was low and he didn't really like the Weasleys. "Do you want Drake and me to go and pummel him to bits, sweets?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"No, but thanks for the offer, although I will need to get rid of the stuff in my flat now. Do-do you think I could stay here tonight? I just can't sleep in my bed, not after that," Ginny said.

"Of course, but I don't know where. I would give you my bed but Lavender's coming over tonight," Blaise said. Blaise and Lavender Brown had hit it off and had been dating for seven months. Lavender and Ginny had become close friends.

"I'll sleep on the couch. It's fine," Ginny said. Blaise got Ginny a pair of Lavender's pajama pants and a tank top as Lavender always had extra clothes at his flat. He grabbed a blanket and a pillow and set her up. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Soon after, Lavender got there andBlaise explained what happened. Everyone went to bed.

While everyone was sleeping, it started to rain outside. The booming thunder woke Ginny up. And so, she sat there, listening to the rain. Letting her tears pour down in the same rhythm as the rain. She sat there and cried for her brother's broken heart. She cried for her broken heart.

But most of all, she cried because the truth hurt.


	2. What to Do

Ginny was still sitting on the couch the next morning when Draco Malfoy ventured in through the fireplace. She didn't even look up when he came in. Made no notice of him whatsoever. He looked at her and felt pity. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she'd been through hell and considering she had just gotten her heart broken then yeah, she had.

"Weasley," Draco said.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny replied in an empty voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you think? Scratch that, why do you even care? You're a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake and I'm a Weasley. You hate me so stop pretending you care," she said solemnly a lone tear slipping down her porcelain cheek.

"You're not that bad, you know. And no one should get there heart broken. You should go wash your face, we're having breakfast soon," he said.

Ginny got up and went to the bathroom. She stared back at herself in the mirror contemplating on what she would do next. She looked at her face and cringed. She had let Malfoy see her like that. She had mascara stains running down her cheeks and her dark circles under her eyes. She was a mess, and she knew it. Just then, Lavender came into the bathroom.

"Oh, Ginny," she said. Ginny looked at her. Lavender picked up a washcloth from the counter and turned on the water letting it warm up before wetting it. With that, she started washing Ginny's face. Ginny felt a rush of warmth flow through her knowing that the simple act of her best friend washing her face for her showed her that she had support.

"All better, don't you think?" Lavender said after finishing. Ginny looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you, Lavender. It means a lot to me to have your support," Ginny said.

"Anytime, Ginbug."

They walked out of the bathroom to the smell of eggs and bacon. Draco and Blaise were already sitting at the table waiting for the girls. The girls sat down and everyone began to eat. Blaise, Draco, and Lavender chatted with each other while Ginny just stayed silent. She helped clear the table and then sat on the couch while Lav and Blaise did the dishes.

"So, sweetpea," Blaise said after he kissed Lav goodbye. "We've got to go to work."

"Well, technically, I'm an independent healer, so I don't have to go to work. I'm only working with you as a favor," Ginny said.

"I know, I know," Blaise said. "But you need to do something."

"What I need to do is find somewhere to live because I'm not going to crash here and I refuse to live in that godforsaken flat."

"You can stay here as long as you need, Ginny. You know that."

"Blaise, I can't. This flat is too small for me and you and Lavender. I know you've been wanting to ask her to move in with you. I'm not stupid. I need to pack up all my things and find a place to stay."

"Where are you going to go?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. Probably I'll have to go back to the Burrow," Ginny replied. "That won't be fun, especially since Mum loves Harry and Hermione to death, more than she loves me."

Blaise gave Draco a pleading look. "I'm going to regret to this, aren't I?" Draco said. "Weasley, you can stay with me in my manor for a while. Until you can get up on your feet."

"I, I, I couldn't," Ginny said shaking her head. The thought of living with Malfoy was unthinkable.

"It would be perfect," Blaise said in a sing-song voice.

"How?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Well, it would just kill your mummy dearest that instead of running home to her you would rather live with a Malfoy. Just imagine, all that guilt knowing that she drove you away," Blaise explained.

"Well, okay, I will," Ginny said.

Malfoy added, "Plus, it would annoy Potter to no end. You living with me and my son."

"Your son?" Ginny asked.

"Did I forget to mention that I have a son. Yeah, a girl broke my heart too, up and left leaving me with a son," Draco said.

"I wouldn't want to impose," said Ginny.

"You won't. And anyways, he's at my mother's for the weekend."

"Yeah," Blaise said. "And Drake'll help you get you stuff from the flat and get settled in and everything."

Draco and Ginny painfully looked at him.

Blaise responded with, "It's only to make sure nothing happens to her, you know, if Potter were to show up."

**********************************************************************************************

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you like it, considering I should be studying for my midterms but alas, I'm addicted to fanfiction. :::sigh::: For some reason, fanfiction is way more entertaining than studying for exams.


End file.
